That Love Never To be
by QueenCythia
Summary: One-shot about Zero s feelings for Yuuki. R & R


**_**Disclaimer: I don´t own Vampire Knight or It´s Character Hino Matsuri-San does. This is PURELY FANMADE.**_**

* * *

><p>The rain was falling outside the window. Giving everything a dull look. Thoughts which that was held secrets was told by the melody of the rain. Words of the rain slipping stories through people´s minds. Giving them ideas and dreams. Beautiful nightmares and fears. Telling tales of vampires maybe? The thoughts of Zero Kiryuu was slipping with the rain too, he imagined. He was sad, something he rarely let show as it was. He hated his misery. He felt anger was much better. It didn´t make you feel that terrible as misery did. And one person was the reason for all his hate, love, misery and anger.<p>

One person who made his everything. One person who was more beautiful than anything and everything who made this world. His world was different because everything was made of her.. Her scent. Her gorgeous nostalgic scent which was like the gently wind. Her mind which formed the most beautiful and cutest words and thoughts. Her cinnamon deep huge eyes which would create the most sweetest dreams. Something he loved falling asleep to. Her body and blood making him desire and wanting everything she had, the desire to let her be his and only his, was like the fire. And that peace, love, respect and warm together with her tears of happiness, she gave him with her touch was like the heaven. The worry, pain, misery and anger together with her tears of sorrow made his hell. Anything and everything from her was his world. Her tears which was like beautiful rivers tickling down her cheeks.

He hated seeing her crying but the tears of her´s was beautiful too. Making the sorrow and misery beautiful as well. Giving a new word for beautiful. And a new meaning for it. Her tears he used to wipe away. Those gorgeous and peaceful tears from the chaos of what they called a world, memories which would never come back to him. His tears never could or would fall down together with the rain as nothing new. His hate would always buried his love and gratefulness.

These feelings better keep hidden. Never burdening her. Just like from the beginning, he had hidden these unforgiven feelings. Never getting them returned was something he knew was the only solution for both of them. These feelings was never granted. So why did they hurt this much? Why had their buried themselves into his soul like knives. Never taking themselves out of his heart? Letting him memorize her forever and eternity as he walked down his little road of lifespan.

It was such a short road for him to take but he welcomed the short life with opens arms. These feelings and this pain would finally come to an end. How satisfying. To finally could say goodbye to this life of only hurt and tears. Seeing the world crumbling beneath him would be satisfying as hell.

But he wanted her to be happy and safe. Not seeing the world crumbling over and under her. He didn´t want to make her scream of pain or cry of sorrow. That was something he could never be able to. Some impossibility for him. He wanted to hold her in his arms. Embrace her. Making her smile and laugh. Maybe holding her too tight because it would feel like she was fading away. But she did that?

As destiny had claimed her back to the right way with her king and prince leaving the knight behind with only pain and misery. Just like a fairytale. The princess leaving someone who adored and loved her behind because of faith. Only a little tear she shed as she walked away from him to another´s man side. Not remembering him afterwards. Forgetting everything. Not caring less. Leaving him alone behind, letting him fall in the hands of death and insanity. Because she loved another man. Adored him. Him who was beautiful, gorgeous and had might. Not a silly broken knight could please her. Even when he was faithful and would love her so long he could. And even if she was the only woman in his eyes, it would be never be good enough. He would be never good enough. She could rip his heart out, tearing it into pieces as it pleased her, he wouldn´t it at all. If it was for her.

Everything was for her. For you. He thought to himself. _Everything is for you_. _It has always been like that. Like you had always loved him leaving me behind in the shadows. _This was the only truth he held and only would hold. The only truth back in this chaos of an universe, he was born in. She didn´t deserve to be born into this game. She deserved only to be happy because of her tenderness and gentleness. _His Princess of Tenderness. _

Her pureness was his only light together with her love. His life not more important than hers. Her beauty face smiling at him was an important memory to him. A memory he would take down with him in his grave. Something that would always remain here with him. Something more beautiful than the sun and moon together in one, was her in his eyes. That was like love was. And is. Beautiful sounding of whispers and talk of the three small words that could fill your heart and world if it was the right person who said it. He wanted a certain someone to say it. Like she wanted it too.

Only one person should dare to utter these words till them. Only one deserve to utter them. But no one knew who had the right to say them to this person they loved or did they? Sometime he uttered questions to himself about it. Did he really love her? Or was it fake? He had leaved her with the promise of enemies and death making her not fall into his arms once again. So she wouldn´t have to worry or stay with him because of pity.

He had left her side so she could stay for all eternity by the man which walked the same path of lifespan as her. Someone who could cherish her forever and stay by her side in her hardest time. Someone she could be safe with. Someone who could give her what she deserved. Someone who didn´t bring her harm or misery. Someone who not was him.

She shouldn´t ever had stayed by his side. He had tried to push her away and distance her from him. When he was at the line of falling to the depths of insanity, she was there offering her sweet lifeforce. Something which had tasted so sweet,, so much sweeter than any taste he had knew before. This liquor which had taken any sign of thirst he had ever felt in his entire life.

He felt guilt before and after he drank from her. But when he bited her and felt her blood flowing into his mouth with a taste of her feelings and memories, he felt peace with himself for a moment. Tasting her confusing feelings about him. Feeling her adoring towards Kaname Kuran. Feeling sad about that she didn´t know what he was to her, but at the same time feeling relived. Because he feared her rejection. He wanted to hear her answer to know what role he had in her life. Instead of just burdening her, he could finally help her and put everything to an end. Then he could finally keep his promise.

One day when she gets tired of the life will he stand by her side and take the life she holds. Kill her to be precise. Shot her with Bloody Rose. Embracing her while she was fading away. Drinking the last piece of blood left in her body. Whispering the words ha had never dared to say. "I love you". Kissing her lips a last time before she would be turning into dust. Letting her dust flew with the wind. For him an ending like that would be the perfect ending for this sorrowful history about this love. That love Never to be.


End file.
